


Day 7: Old men/Post series

by RiverKaze



Series: KlanceWeek 2018 (June) [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverKaze/pseuds/RiverKaze
Summary: After all the battles are done, and all the wars won, Lance and Keith have a picnic under the stars they saved all those years ago.





	Day 7: Old men/Post series

**Author's Note:**

> There is some past minor character death in this fic. Details at the end.

Lance laid down the picnic blanket on the grass, unfolding the corners that were being stubborn before laying down himself. He looked up at Keith and gestured to the spot next to himself with a smile and a raised eyebrow in question. Keith smiled back at him, shaking his head, then moved to lay beside Lance.

They stared up at the familiar night sky, the stars twinkling and safe. It had been almost 50 years since that one fateful night. Lance hadn’t been able to see his family for 7 years because of the of the freaking space war he was fighting but he knew his family would be safer if he did this. it just sucked that he had missed some major events that happened in those years.

Lance intertwined his fingers with Keith’s, looking over at the man he had become. Keith’s hair was finally starting to grey, whereas Lance’s had started before the end of the war. (He laughs about the stress of it all turning him white, with Shiro). Keith’s eyes are the same though, Lance muses, the way they seem to reflect the night sky had always mesmerised him.

“Do you regret anything?” Lance asked still watching Keith and bringing their entwined hands up so that Lance could kiss the back of Keith hand. He watched as Keith turned to face him, a small smile on his lips.

“I don’t,” Keith said as he turned back to the night sky, his eyes seemed like they were twinkling like the stars and Lance wasn’t sure if that was just the reflection or his eyes tearing slightly, “I do wish you could have met my father though, or that I could have met your mother.”

Lance felt his tears falling before he really realised it, “Yeah,” he said brokenly, “I wish I could have seen her one last time.”

“Hey,” Keith said turning fully onto his side to face Lance and wipe the tears from his face, “she would have been so proud of you for leaving, you know, we fought in a damn war to protect the universe.”

“Yeah,” Lance whispered, he couldn’t stop his tears but they were the happy/sad kind, he smiled as a thought crossed his mind, “Yeah, she would have loved you, would have been ecstatic that you joined the family.”

Keith couldn’t help but smile at the thought, “If she’s anything like you and the rest of your family I would have loved her, too.”

“Where did you think my siblings and I got our awesome personalities,” Lance said with a laugh. Even if it had been years he still missed his mum, but he would never regret getting in the Blue lion, ever.

Lance turned back to the stars, thinking of where the team had ended up. They still had contact with Shiro, who had stayed with the princess and Coran, and he knew that Hunk was with Shay and the Balmera, but he didn’t know about the Holt sibling, they travelled far too much to keep track of. The feeling of Keith playing with Lance’s wedding ring brought him out of his thoughts however. 

“Do you regret anything?” Keith asked still playing with the ring, it sounded almost sheepish which made Lance face him.

“Nope,” Lance said, he knew what Keith really meant, he had had to learn how to read between the lines occasionally with Keith. Lance pulled both of Keith’s hand up into the night air, examining them before letting go and examining his own. His left hand had a traditional earth wedding ring on his ring finger and his right hand had an intricate tattoo that covered the back of his hand and wound around some of his fingers. “I married you twice, Keith, and I have not regretted it once.”

Keith laughed and lifted a questioning eyebrow at him.

“Okay, so at the time, I kinda regretted getting married by those particular aliens. But that was only because the tattoo hurt like hell.”

Keith laughed again, his shoulders shaking with trying to keep it quiet, considering the night was so silent apart from them. “It didn’t hurt that bad. And it was healed almost instantly.”

“Doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt,” Lance leaned up onto his elbows so that he could look down at Keith’s beautiful laughing face. 

Once Keith had stopped laughing he wiped his eye of a stray tear his laughing had caused and looked up to Lance. His breath caught at the sight of Lance’s fond look as it always did, even after being together for almost 45 years now.

“I love you, so much,” Lance said, not being about to hold it back anymore. He leaned down and kissed Keith, trying to convey everything in just at one act. 

“I love you too, dofus,” Keith replied with a happy smile on his face when Lance straightened back up enough to look down at him again. Lance laid back down, resting his head of Keith shoulder and wrapping his arm around his waist. Keith idly played with Lance’s hair as they lay watching the stars in silence for a moment.

“It’s a good thing too, ‘cause you’ll never be able to get rid of me.” Lance said, tightening his am about Keith.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Keith whispered, kissing the top of Lance’s head softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Keith and Lance talk about their parents and wishing each other could meet them. I cried writing that section but it's not all sad.


End file.
